Bento DxD
by IsseiTheHaremKing
Summary: A stupid crossover story about a perverted Issei being in a world where half off stickers in a Ben-To store give magical powers. And now, as Ben-To Boss he will fight for the Annual Pride Tornament to get as many Honor Stickers as possible to win a trip to a five star Restaurant and a month of free bento. Also, IsseixHarem, harem included. Warning, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer to the creators of Highschool DxD and Ben-To_**

**_I know this has got to be the stupidest idea ever! A show about people fighting over half off food? Well, have you ever been to a store on black friday? They will kill for a turkey in those sales! And so, I watched Ben-To. And besides the eechi, it was a interestingly stupid concept. But, I instantly saw ways to make it better. Like the Honor sticker, what if it gave you superior powers? And what if you were so poor you could only afford the half off bento and that if you lost then you'd be sitting in a corner eating shoestring with notebook stew? That was a funny idea! And so I decided on a spur of the moment, "Ben-To x Highschool DxD crossover why not?". So, here is a Highschool DxD story with the series Ben-To. Warning, rated M._**

* * *

Issei was walking as went down the street towards a convenience store. He looked at his wallet and saw that he had very few dollars. As he neared the store he saw some people walking into the store. One of them had something in their eyes.

She was a black head with long silky smooth hair in thick bangs and a pony tail. Her body was curvier than most super models. Her violet eyes looked at someone across from her. She wore a school uniform from Kouh Academy. In her hand was a small piece of paper with a seal on it.

But all Issei really stared at were her breasts. She then said with a small smile, "Like the goods?"

Issei then said with a small smile, "Yeah, yes!"

Smiling the girl introduced herself, "Well, I'm Akeno, who might you be pup?"

Issei shook his head after staring for a few minutes, "Uh, I'm a new resident of the city. I am Issei, nice to meet you Akeno. Could I ask why you called me a pup?"

Surprised Akeno closed her eyes as she tilted her head with a smile, "Oh, my you must be new to city life. Well, I'm assuming you are here for a bento box at half price?"

Pleasantly surprised at the correct guess Issei nodded to her question, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Smiling Akeno then said as she put her hand to her chin while blushing looking past him, "Oh, my there is going to be so much blood. Its going to be such a turn on. Well, let me just put it this way. Have you heard all the way out in the country about the Bento Brawls that you might see on the news?"

Shocked Issei nodded dumbly, "Uh, yeah, but that's just an urban myth right?"

Akeno shook her head, "Oh, no I'm sorry it's not. These are real and they are going to be tough."

A voice was heard from behind Issei addressing Akeno, "Priestess, leave the pup alone. We have a bento to win, not to mention that I'm hungry."

Akeno then said with a smile, "Oh my Rias, well see you inside pup."

Issei gulped as he looked at a red haired goddess with teal eyes. Her body was just as curvy as Akeno, but her legs were the main feature that drew Issei's eyes. She wore the same uniform as Akeno, but said to Issei, "Watch out when you get in there."

Issei nodded as he heard the doors slide close behind them with a ding. He then walked up as the doors opened for him. He walked inside to see all the people standing in the convenience store. He looked around as they were all standing around in different aisles.

Issei wasn't looking where he was going as he bumped into somebody. He then said as he looked up at the woman, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He saw her as he stared at her chest. He felt his pants tent up as the blonde haired beauty squealed. Her blue gray eyes were behind a pair of glasses. She then said as she went behind him teasing him with her breasts going for his pants, "Oh, is pup a horn doggie? Well, just leave it to Shaga-Onee. She'll relieve you, oh come on let me see."

Issei then said with a movement, "Oh, uh alright I guess."

Suddenly a kick hit her head as she lost sight. She fell over as a white haired girl walked up. She had gold eyes with a small black kitten hair clip in her hair. She then said coldly at Shaga, "Perv."

She then looked at Issei as she then said to him, "Pervert."

Issei looked like he had been hit with several bricks as he then let out a noise. He then said as he made a fist, "No!"

Caught off guard the girl said with small surprise, "Oh?"

Issei then pumped his fist up as he shouted to the girl, "That's girl may be a pervert, but I am not. I am better than a pervert! I am the ultimate pervert who will one day be a HAREM KING!"

Almost glaring the girl then said to him, "Alright, Ultimate Pervert, I'm Koneko. And if you try anything with me. You will die."

Backing up and gulping Issei said with a sweat drop, "Sorry."

Kokeno then grabbed Shaga's ear as she dragged her, "Ow ow ow ow Koneko stop that!"

Issei walked up towards the bento as he saw that the doors from the employee's back entrance opened. An old man with a bald head and gray hair on the sides walked out. He wore glasses as he carried a sheet of stickers. As he got to the bentos he then looked over his shoulder seeing Issei, "Well, hello, most just call me Jiji-sama."

He then pulled off his stickers and put them on the various bentos. Issei rose a brow at the man addressing him.

An aisle over Akeno said with a smile, "Oh my, Jiji-sama addressed pup."

Rias then squinted her eyes a bit as she looked at Issei's back, "He said his name was Issei right? Hmm, interesting, so he will be a Bento Boss then? The Gods and Goddesses of discount only tell their names to new comers if they think they will be a Bento Boss. I'll have to keep an eye on him."

Issei felt a lot of eyes on his body. Several were growling as they glared at him. As Jiji-sama placed the final sticker on the bento he began to walk out. Issei noticed something about the last sticked bento.

Besides the fact that it was a unique dish compared to the others, honey with red pepper beef that had gravy surrounding the bottom of it. There was a sticker on top that was pink in the heart with a kanji for half off on it.

He then saw several eyes on the beef dish that came with broccoli and corn chips. Issei was going for the bentos as his shoulder was grabbed. He looked behind him at the hand on his shoulder. It belonged to Akeno who said to him with a sweet voice, "No no pup, you don't go after the bento until the God of Discounts goes back to where he came from."

The old man walked through the doors as the doors closed. As the doors closed people jumped into a frenzy. As they went after the bento boxes. Akeno pushed Issei back as she charged for one of the bentos with a squeal, "See you in the brawl, pup."

Issei guffawed as he saw people punching each other for the bento. Suddenly, Akeno then had violet lightning emit around her. Gasps were heard as she said with a laugh, "The priestess of Thunder has arrived!"

A person said with look in his eyes, "Oh, shit."

A guy wearing a red bandana while wearing a green jacket walked up. His brown eyes met Akeno's as his blonde hair shook from the leap that Akeno did. He then moved as he took a stance. He then said to her as his goatee grew hair long in the shape of a pair of fists, "Time to go down Bento Boss!"

Laughing Akeno said to him with a smile throwing lightning at his beard fists, "Oh, Goatee, it's so nice to see you again."

Issei saw a girl with brown hair and glasses running through the crowd. Her green eyes looked determined as she said while she was running and jogging in place at other places dodging all sorts of people, "GoGoGoGo GoGoGoGo! GoGoGoGo GoGoGoGo! GoGoGoGo GoGoGoGo!"

She got a bento box as she lifted it into the air cheering. It was a barbecue shrimp with cole slaw and grapes. She moved through the crowd with a smile.

Issei then saw a man move at him with a punch. Issei ducked as he was still barely recognizing the fact that people were exhibiting powers! And people were nearly killing each other over 2 dollar dinners!

Flipping above him through the air where her lace black panties with a red bow could be seen was Rias. She looked at him as she said to him, "Get a move on Issei!"

Issei nodded as he moved in moving in and out of the people. The brawl had already claimed six victims. There were only 8 bentos left as he moved around. He felt a punch to his back as he groaned. As he then looked at the guy that punched him he moved his leg up. His shoe lace caught the guy's ankle. Issei pulled back as the man was sent spinning with his leg up. The guy's foot impacted with another brawler as they both hit the floor.

Leaping through the air were a pair of silver haired twins. They had blue eyes while wearing Kouh Academy clothing. They smiled as they carried store baskets. They leaped off them and used them to block the vision of various people.

Issei's stomach growled as he saw the beef cutlet bento. His eyes drew to the stick as his vision was blocked by Rias. She looked him dead in the eyes as she said to him with a kick coming at him, "Sorry, that one is mine."

Issei then moved his hands at Rias. Rias was shocked as she felt his hands grab. Issei's eyes were closed he groped and said with a scared voice, "Aah."

He then grabbed again as he heard her moan. He then looked to see his hands were grabbing her breasts. Smiling he then massaged them through her shirt as she slid to the floor with a small scream of pleasure. Issei said with a lecherous smile as he continued to massage them, "Oh, yeah you like that?"

Rias's cheeks took a red tint as she screamed out with sweat coming off her face. She snapped her head back in pleasure as she shook. She then hit the floor as Issei's stomach growled. His hand then relinquished from her bosom and snatched up the bento.

Suddenly a pink light ensnared him as he felt the power rush through him. The pink sticker glowed as Issei looked at it. Someone snatched up the last bento as the fighting soon ended.

Issei then felt the pink energy enter him. He then looked around him as he said with cluelessness, "What was that?"

Rias then stood up as she said to him no longer pleasured, but holding no grudge, "Good brawl. But, next time I'm going to win."

Issei looked confused as he then saw a few guys over in the corner. He rose a brow as he saw them holding their hands to a fire. Above the fire was a pot as they stirred the contents. They got bowls as one of them said after sniffing it and cried, "Ah, Shoestring and Notebook soup again?"

One of them sounded excited as he said, "Hey, I got the note book spiral!"

One of them said trying to snatch the bowl, "Hey, no fair that's the best part."

Issei then saw Rias grab a ramen cup while Akeno showed off her bento. She said to her with a smile, "I saw how you lost to the pup. He's impressive isn't he? By the way, look at my tofu with red cabbage burger and carrots plus dip bento."

Rias had closed eyes as she said to her friend as they paid for their meals, "Oh, quiet Akeno."

Issei moved up to the clerk as he paid for his meal. The clerk looked down at it as she then said to him with a smile, "Oh, my you got the special seal bento. Good job on you."

Issei rose a brow, "Uh, what?"

The clerk then said to him, "Oh, nevermind you'll find out likely tomorrow."

Issei walked out as he saw a tree with bench. As he opened up the bento he broke his chop sticks. He was about to eat when Rias stopped him, "No!"

Issei looked at her as she had the ramen in her hand, "You don't eat until you thank the farmer who raised that cow and grew those fungus then milked the honey. Then you thank the cook who make the food. You thank the God of Discounts. And you thank the brawlers that you fought to get that bento. It is blasphemy to not thank them and you will not be permitted to any more brawls if you don't thank."

Issei then looked down not believing her at first. But, his good manner that he was raised with came back. He then sighed as he said putting his hand in front of him, "Thank you."

He then bit into the food as he tasted the honey and red pepper spice with the brown gravy. The beef was chewy and tasted nice with the mushrooms. He hummed as he swallowed the food.

Akeno then said to Issei with her hand extended, "Sticker."

Issei was confused as he then looked at the sticker on the container. He then took it off and put it in her hand. She walked up to the store wall and placed it on a poster. The poster had several half off stickers with names and dates under them. She then wrote down the date and his name by it. At the top of the poster Issei saw the Kanji title, "Wall of the Bento Bosses."

Rias turned around as she said to him, "Welcome to the Bento Bosses."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer to the creators of Highschool DxD and Ben-To_**

**_Going to be using other female and male characters from other animes that will be Bento Bosses. Plus, unless the character is really important, then I shall not go into a real description of them just say their name._**

* * *

Issei stared at the poster as he heard Rias say to him, "The Bento Bosses are the Bento Brawlers who got an honor sticker. The Bento Bosses can use unique powers. The more you have collected, the more powers you will have."

Issei then looked at his hand as he asked, "What kind power do I have?"

Shrugging her shoulders Rias replied to him with closed eyes, "I'm not sure, but you can only use them when you are hungry. Thus they are most useful during a bento brawl. And I don't mean just a little snack. I mean real hunger."

Issei then heard Rias say something but it wasn't in her voice, "Time to wake up! Oh is that hotdog for me by chance?"

Issei groaned as he looked at the dirty clock. It had a picture of a female hotdog vendor with a finger on her bottom lip. She had an 'o' lip form as she looked with half closed eyes.

Issei then turned over as he got up. He then closed his eyes and then slapped the alarm clock. As he woke up he got out of the bed and heard his stomach growl. He then said with a yawn, "Great, got some hunger going on. Better got other breakfast half price bento brawl."

Issei began to get dressed for highschool classes. He moved out wearing a Kuoh academy uniform with a pink red shirt underneath. Seeing a small spark of pink red flame on his hand. He looked at it as he grinned. Feeling his power kicking in he then went out the door of his apartment.

Issei walked towards the convenience store where Jiji-sama worked. As he got to the store he saw waiting inside were the bento brawlers. Akeno walked over to him as she said with a wink, "Hello, Issei."

Issei then said to her with a nod, "Hello, Priestess of Thunder."

Smiling to herself Akeno heard Issei's stomach growl, "Oh my, it seems that we'll be seeing who you bento power."

Issei then said making a fist with a fire in his eyes, "You bet!"

Suddenly on Issei's hand grew a pink glow that surprised Akeno. Smiling she said to him as the other Bento Bosses were coming out, "Looks like we'll be seeing some interesting power."

Issei noticed that many of the brawlers were there, but merely the bosses from last night plus others who looked more defined from last night's crowd. Issei then asked Akeno a question, "The guys and girls all look pretty tough?"

Akeno said with a small smile, "Why yes. A new Bento Boss is among us. Thus, all of us Bento Bosses whose origins are connected to this store have come to compete. But, mainly to see what your nom de gare will be."

Issei raised a brow as he asked her, "Nom de gare? What's that?"

Akeno explained to him, "A nom de gare is made after a Bento Boss's first Bento Boss Brawl based off his or her power. I can summon thunder and lightning, but because my first power was thunder. I am called the Priestess of Thunder. So, we'll be seeing what your power is."

Rias finally arrived as she then said to all the people bosses around them, "Alright, we are all gathered. Time to get this brawl on."

They all began to walk inside, all 30 of them. Cashiers were looking at them with fear as the Bento Bosses walked inside. The door dinged as the customers entered the aisles. At the bento box section were 5 bentos as the god of discounts came out.

Jiji-sama smiled as he held a bunch of stickers in his hand. He walked over to the boxes as he put them on the boxes. The honor seal which was shaped like a lion's head with a kanji for ½ was visible. He put it on the sausage and cheese burrito bento with honey and pepper omelet as a side along with a hash brown. Issei saw all the Bento Bosses get ready and into stances.

Jiji-sama walked through the doors from which he came from. As the doors came to a close Bento Bosses charged in. Landing in front of the boxes while turning around was Kiba. Summoning from the ground around him were swords. Taking hold of them he began his fight with the other Bento Bosses.

A short pink haired girl walked up with her green eyes looking serious. Her red vest fit her nicely along with her black skort. Her feet were in a pair of medium heel open toe boots. She pulled on her right glove as she made a fist saying her name, "I'm the Bento Boss Sakura!"

Sakura yelled out, "CHA!"

As she leaped up into the air and punched the store floor. The floor tiles shattered up as she look at all her opponents. Her combative partner landed beside her with her long blonde hair. Her blue eyes looked at the others while she wore an outfit similar to Sakura only in a purple version.

Sakura said to her partner who focused on Goatee, "Ready Ino?"

Ino then had her spirit dash out into Goatee. Goatee was hit as he flew into a wall with white eyes. He groaned as Ino's spirit flew out of him and back into her slumped body.

Issei leaped at the battle as he had pink flames ripping off his hands. He then threw out his hands in Sakura and Ino's direction. The pink fire flew at them as his left arm became a red armored gauntlet. It had a pink heart shaped gem on the outside face of his hand.

As soon as the fire touched Sakura and Ino they began to moan. It felt like their bodies were on fire as they clothing ripped to shreds. They tried to cover themselves as they felt the realization of the situation.

Issei's mouth became wide as he blew out steam from his nose. He ventilated as he salivated at the sight until it was time to black out. From the side came a serving tray. The tray hit him in the temple as he flew up into the air and hit the floor while sliding last thing he heard was half the women in the store shouting, "PERVERT!"

Issei began to wake as he felt something on his finger. He opened his eyes as he looked down to see Akeno sucking his index finger. She looked at him with half closed eyes.

He tried to move his head as he saw Rias's breasts. His eyes went wide as he thought to himself, '_Ah, man! I got to see girl pillows! And I got Akeno sucking my finger!'_

Rias then said to him with a small smile, "Oh, you are awake, pervert."

Issei sat up quickly as Issei then said shock faced, "What was that for? I already told you I'm the harem king."

Akeno then said with a hand wave as if brushing off his comment, "Oh, stop it. Everyone gets a nom de gare, yours just happened to be Pervert."

Rias said to him when she pulled his head into her breasts, "It does fit pretty well, you did shred a pair of girls clothes to shreds."

Issei closed his eyes as he rubbed his face into her boobs with a smile, "Oh, this heaven."

Rias then said letting him go, "Alright, that's enough. Now, we have to get back to class."

Issei asked the pair as Rias put on her clothing no longer in her undergarments, "Wait, we're at school?"

Akeno wiped her lips as she hummed and swallowed, "Yes, we're in the Nurse's office. We used our Bento Powers to neutralize yours. Wouldn't want to walk around with a armored up arm that shreds clothes now would you?"

Issei then said to her with confidence, "Hell yeah, I would. That'd be awesome!"

Rias said as she looked at him over her shoulder, "Well too bad, we also sated your hunger with our two bentos while you were knocked out. You shouldn't be hungry until dinner. And even then most of us girls chipped in get you a pizza."

Shock came to Issei as he said to her, "The only thing more powerful than my hunger for half price bento, is my libido to see naked girls."

Smiling Akeno said to him, "Oh my, well in that case you better get hungry somehow from now til dinner then."


End file.
